


First Date

by skylark3



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hexanna, Roxanna is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark3/pseuds/skylark3
Summary: Finally, after 30 years Henrik gets to take Roxanna out on a date.  Will his anxieties get the better of him, or will she want him just as he is?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction. Inspired by the other amazing Hexanna fan fiction on here.

The door to the staff room closed with a thud as Roxanna left. It was mid-afternoon and she had a list of outpatients to see before the day was out. After their unexpected discussion, resulting in them finally declaring their love for each other, neither had wanted to leave. Although conscious that somebody could enter at anytime they had kept clinging to each other, kissing and holding hands, smiling like silly teenagers. Feelings of relief, of hope, of apprehension washing over them. Reluctantly Roxanna had succumbed to the demands of her job and left, kissing him on the lips deeply before she went.

Henrik stood leaning against the kitchen side for some time after she had left looking at the door longingly. He felt shell shocked. He half smiled and shook his head, not quite believing that this beautiful, amazing, talented woman whom he had loved from afar for so long, had just kissed him and told him she loved him too. She had only been gone a short time but his whole being ached to see her again.

They had arranged to meet up tonight; he would take her out to dinner. Of course they had eaten out together on numerous occasions but this felt different. This, he supposed was a first date; he blushed, embarrassed by his own thoughts. He knew that neither of them wanted to put too much pressure on themselves at this early stage; overzealous, grand gestures would not do. He opted to book a table at a small French place they had eaten at a few times before; he did ask however that they be seated in a quiet area towards the back of the restaurant. Tonight he wanted it to be just the two of them. He didn't want to have to endure the interruption of any unwelcome, but meaningful colleagues, neither did he want to be the latest topic of hospital gossip. He texted Roxanna the details, finishing his text with a kiss. 

When his shift finished he drove straight home, entering the front door and running up the stairs to his bedroom. There was a skip in his step that had not been there for a long time and he hummed a song to himself. After showering he stood in front of the wardrobe trying to select the clothes he should wear. Henrik's wardrobe was extensive when it came to work clothes but otherwise was limited. He chose some navy blue chinos, a light blue shirt and navy jumper. Before dressing he turned to the chest of drawers and put a splash of aftershave on. He caught a glimpse of himself wearing just his boxer shorts in the full length mirror. What he saw made him slow down and examine himself; his tall, thin, wiry pale body, uneven patches of body hair turning grey in places. Henrik had never been one to worry about his physical appearance beyond looking smart in his clothes; far too busy with work to dedicate time to his physique at the gym or go running or anything like that. He was healthy in his lifestyle choices of course, but exercise had never been his thing. Now he felt ashamed of what he saw; why would any woman find this attractive let alone Roxanna who, in his eyes, possessed an amazing body. He knew she was into Pilates and yoga and even had a mountain bike; he remembered that she and David would go away for weekends with their bikes. Thinking about David, he started to feel inadequate; David with his muscular, solid body, his black, healthy looking skin and perfectly groomed hair. His thoughts then turned to sex; he had not been with a woman in a number of years. Would he disappoint? How would he know what she liked? He guessed David was probably a great lover. Henrik's initial jubilation at the thought of his evening with Roxanna started to fade as doubts about his own self-worth started to rise. Just then he heard the alert of a text message on his phone. With a sigh picked up his phone. It was from Roxanna and read "Sorry running late. Just left work, will come straight to the restaurant. Love Roxanna". His heart pounded as he read and then re-read the message. "Pull yourself together Hanssen" he said to himself, getting dressed and heading downstairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of red wine which he drank down in full whilst calling a taxi. 

****  
Henrik arrived at the restaurant first and was seated at their table. He ordered a bottle of red wine and looked through the menu. He started to drink the wine and waited for her. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he felt the anxiety rise through his body. Anxious about whether he was good enough for Roxanna, whether he would satisfy her as a person, as a lover; if she could handle his eccentricities (He knew he had them; needed them, to keep order in his mind and life. He was unsure if he could give them up). Most of all, despite the text she had sent earlier, he was anxious that she would change her mind about tonight. It would not be the first time he had been stood up on a first date. Just as his mind started to wander back to that shameful memory he heard the door of the restaurant open and watched as Roxanna rushed in, looking flustered. She said something to the waiter and he showed her over to their table. Henrik stood up as she came towards him. "Henrik…. I'm so sorry", she said breathless. He gave her a little smile and stepped forward placing his hands on her upper arms and awkwardly gave her a small peck on the cheek. Roxanna blushed at this and busied herself by taking off her pale blue coat and scarf and hanging it on the back of the spare chair. "Just as I was leaving Abigail came in to talk to me about a matter. Then, when I got here I couldn't find anywhere to park", she explained as they both sat down opposite each other. "No matter, you are here now", he said smiling. She reached across the table and placed her hands on top of his which were already neatly together on the table. "Can I make a confession?" she asked, smirking. "I haven't stopped thinking about you. Us. About what happened in the staff room earlier since I left. I just keep playing it over and over in my head”. Henrik was unsure how to react to this. She noticed this and tilted her head to one side in a questioning manner. "If you are having second thoughts about this, I completely understand", he responded abruptly. She reeled back in her chair removing her hands from his, a frown appearing on her face. "No Henrik, that's not what I meant. Unless you are having second thoughts? All I meant is that I cannot stop thinking about how wonderful it all felt". Relief spread across Henrik’s face as he looked downwards and smiled; she thought she heard him let out a small sigh. This time he reached over and took hold of her hands. "It was wonderful" he agreed, smiling at her. He meant it and she knew it. As he looked at her across the table, her green eyes twinkling in the candle light, he reminded himself that this was the thing he had most wanted in his life: Roxanna. Pure and simple. He would not let himself mess this up. His only aim in life now was to ensure that this woman in front of him was okay. It had always been in some way, but now he could really take care of her. The waiter came over to take their orders making the couple jump apart and pick up their menus. 

The meal was agreeable. Fish for Henrik, steak and fries for Roxanna. She fed him a piece of steak from her fork which she found amusing and he slightly embarrassing, but enjoyable. After they had finished their meal the waiter left them with the dessert and coffee menu. "I wouldn't mind a coffee but maybe somewhere quieter?" Roxanna said coyly. Henrik, with knowing eyes nodded, "I'm sure that can be arranged" he smirked. He paid the bill and they left, walking out into the fresh autumn air. Henrik placed his hand on the small of her back protectively as they walked. This did not escape her and she savoured the touch. "It just so happens I am the proud owner of a new coffee machine if you would give me the honour of trying it out" he said. "Would love to" she agreed smiling, knowing that they would end up at Henrik’s home. "What about my car?" "Well you have had far too many glasses of red wine to drive it. We can arrange to get it tomorrow". She agreed happily. She was glad he had suggested going to his; she thought it might be a little uncomfortable for both of them at hers; David's presence was all around still, photos of him, even some of his clothes. She felt a slight pang of guilt, of grief, thinking about him. "Roxanna", called Henrik snapping her out of her current thought as he ushered her in to the taxi. 

In the back of the taxi Henrik reached for Roxanna’s hand and they threaded their fingers together, staying like this for the whole journey, not speaking but occasionally glimpsing at one another and sharing a smile.

****

Henrik shut the oversize front door behind them, placing his keys on the hallway table and hung up his jacket; the warmth of the house felt welcoming. "Right. Coffee then," he said heading towards the kitchen. "Actually, Henrik, I don't really fancy coffee now if you don't mind," she said making him slow down and turn to face her. She moved towards him placing both her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating faster beneath the wool of his jumper. He put his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She melted into his warm embrace, feeling comforted by being engulfed in his long arms. They stood there for some time before she pulled away grabbing hold of both his hands. He smiled down at her, "so..." he sighed; "so..." she echoed. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him fully on the lips, tasting the red wine that still lingered. He let go of her hands, reaching up to cup both of his hands around her face, trying to get as close to her as possible. She darted her tongue into his mouth, taking him by surprise, but he relished it and used his own tongue to swirl around hers. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable Henrik," she suggested. He looked down at her, "if you are sure, my darling?" "Let's just see where the night takes us... I just want to be close to you" she smiled. "I would like that too" he replied.  
He bowed his head and slipped her coat off her shoulders, unravelling the scarf from her neck and hanging it up on the coat pegs on the wall. He climbed the stairs, turning back to see she was following. She climbed up behind him not feeling any trepidation despite heading to pastures new. 

****  
She sat down on Henrik's bed, sinking into the soft mattress and slipped off her shoes. Henrik sat next to her and did the same. She could feel his body tense up and recognised that he was feeling more nervous than she was; she accepted that she would need to lead. She turned towards him, placing her hand on his knee and leaning into kiss him. He reached across to hold her and returned the kiss. She made them fall back gently onto the bed so they were now both lying on their side facing each other. Their eyes locked together and instinctively they both reached to stroke each other’s face, moving closer to brush their lips together. Her hand moved down his arm, to his waist and then to his hip, daring to feel the curve of his buttock. Henrik mirrored this, then holding onto her pert buttock he pulled her in closer to his body. Henrik, you are getting the idea now, she thought to herself, arching her back to get even closer to him. His kisses moved from her lips, down to her neck, sending a tingling sensation through her body. She tilted her head backwards, encouraging him to go deeper into her neck. She let out a breath of pleasure which made him smile and gave him confidence that he was doing the right thing.  
She had not been touched or kissed like this in a long time. The last few years of David's life had been fogged by dementia and contact like this had become less and less until it just didn't seem right anymore. It was only now she realised how much she had missed it.  
"May I?" asked Henrik looking up at her hopefully as his fingers hovered over the buttons on her blouse. "Please do", she gasped rolling on to her back. He undid each button slowly, stopping to kiss her neck, then her chest, after each button, finally letting the blouse fall open. "Roxanna" he whispered kneeling to admire her ripe breasts and taught stomach. "You are beautiful" he gasped, overwhelmed by the site in front of him. He ran his fingers lightly across the muscles of her stomach taking it all in. She let out a small laugh, part embarrassment, part an involuntary reaction to his touch. She sat up and reached for Henrik, encouraging him to come to her and kiss her lips again.  
Both kneeling now she grabbed the bottom of his jumper and pulled it over his head, his glasses came off too and they both let out a laugh as he grabbed them and placed them on the bedside table. He returned to her and she started to unbutton his shirt, Henrik patiently watching her. She pulled the shirt tails from his trousers and slipped the shirt from him revealing his white vest, “very cosy, Henrik” she mocked. She found the bottom of his vest and pulled it over his head. He moved closer to her, holding her waist and kissing her lips as she explored the features of his chest. Her hands moved lower to his trousers and she began to unbuckle his belt, moving to the button on his trousers then unzipping his flies. His hands slid around the back of her skirt as he fumbled to find the zip. “Let me help”, she said, standing, quickly unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. She shrugged the blouse off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor also and quickly removed her tights. Whilst she did this he stood the other side of the bed and removed his trousers, quickly folding and placing them on a chair; all the time not moving his gaze from her body.  
He walked around to her side of the bed and held her body close to his, flesh touching, sending shivers through both their bodies, Henrik noting how soft her skin felt next his hairy body. His hands moved up her back and he undid her bra, she leant forward letting it fall the floor. His hands caressed her breasts, sliding his thumbs over her small pink nipples, noting them to harden the more he touched. She nuzzled into his neck, gently nipping his skin with her teeth. The sensation of him touching her nipples rippled through her body and she felt her clitoris start to throb, at the same time noticing his penis harden and brush against her.  
He manoeuvred her towards the bed helping her to gently lie down on her back. He knelt above her and lent down to lick her breasts, holding them in his hands as he did. She wriggled and arched her back reacting to the sensation his tongue sent surging through her body. She couldn’t take any more; “Henrik, please make love to me now” she pleaded, reaching for his boxer shorts and pulling them down in a frenzied motion. He helped her by kicking them to the floor as he pulled her panties down her legs.  
He froze for a moment thinking about protection, then glancing at his bedside drawer trying to think if he had any condoms. She read his mind and said, “Henrik, don’t worry about it, I’ve taken care of it”, she said pulling him back down to her. Relieved that that awkward moment was resolved he kissed her passionately. His fingers skimmed downwards brushing across her pubic hair, her clitoris and then halted as he slipped them into her warm, wet vagina. She let out a gasp as he did, grabbing tighter to his shoulders before moving her own hands down to find his erect penis and massaging this for a few moments until she could take no more. With one hand she pushed his hand away from her vagina and with the other guided his penis inside her. It was Henrik’s turn to gasp, letting out a low guttural sound. He had not experienced this unique feeling of being inside a woman for longer than he could remember and he knew that he would not last long. Every nerve of his body prickled and it felt as if his penis was going to explode, growing more with each thrust. “Roxanna, I’m sorry….” he apologised as he felt himself reach orgasm. “It’s okay Henrik, its fine” she replied understanding his situation. She had not reached her orgasm but she did not care; just being this close to him was enough. He slumped down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him, closing in to give him a kiss on the side of his head, smelling his hair.  
As she held him she felt his shoulders shake, then looking at his face, she noticed he was crying. "Henrik..." , she sighed into his hair, holding him tighter. He had waited 30 years for this moment and it had overwhelmed him. Henrik, usually so unyielding in showing his emotions, couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had loved her from afar for all those years, never thinking she could feel the same. The trauma of the last 18 months; Frederick, nearly loosing Roxanna at the hands of John, a man he thought was his best friend. It was too much to hold in any longer; tears streaming down his face as he sobbed, clinging on to Roxanna like he was never going to let go. 

When he finally got up he sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her. He wiped his face with his hands, "sorry, I don't know what happened,” his voice sounding distant and fragile. She moved over to him. "You don't need to apologise for anything Henrik", she replied softly. "It, It....it was wrong of me to...,” he protested. “Henrik stop. Look at me". He did not look at her, so in a firmer voice she said, "Henrik! Look at me!" Her tone shocked him and he turned his tear stained face towards her. With the back of her hand she stroked his cheek, "I love you Henrik Hanssen. I'm not going anywhere. It's you and l from now on. Whatever happens, I will be with you. Do you understand?" her gaze unfaltering from his. He nodded his head and bit his lip, unwilling to speak, in fear that the tears would start to well up again. Instead he leant over and kissed her. "Let's have a shower Henrik" she instructed, taking his hand and leading him through to the ensuite.

The hot water cascaded down their bodies as they stood in front of each other in the shower. Roxanna took the shower gel in her hands and gently washed him; starting with his hair, working her way down his body. Henrik, with his eyes closed, offered up no protest, just stood there and let her do it. The hot water soothed him and, drop by drop, he felt as if the pain was being washed away. "Henrik" she said gently, bringing him back. He opened his eyes and she passed him a fresh towel. "Thank you" he said, noticing that she was already dry and wearing one of his shirts. As he dressed into his pyjamas she returned to the bedroom with two glasses of water. "Bedtime, my love" she said climbing into the bed and pulling the covers over her. "Yes, my darling" he replied climbing in next to her.


End file.
